The Improved Hope's Peak Academy
The Improved Hope's Peak Academy, most of the time shortened Hope's Peak Academy, is the setting of Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. It is said to be a real life, better version of the fictional school in which the Danganronpa series takes place. However, its layout shows no particular similarity. Description The Improved Hope's Peak Academy is trapped inside of a dome. While it may look like a glass dome at first, revealing the outside world, it's actually a gigantic trompe-l’œil, which means that it's actually solid and painted. The outside area is covered in glass, with the exception of paths made of concrete, leading to three different buildings, a school, dorms, and a dome made of actual glass, and a small hill. The school The school building is really big, having six floors, the ground floor having a very high ceiling. Each floor has a large hall in which the attendees can walk freely. Ground floor On this floor one can find a huge gymnasium, a dining room, an infirmary, a large auditorium, bathrooms and a red door that can't be open. The front door leads to the outside and the stairs near the bathrooms lead to the first floor. First floor On this floor one can find four classrooms, a computer room, bathrooms, a storage room and a huge weaponry room. There is a gap leading to nowhere between the storage room and weaponry room. The stairs near the computer room lead to the ground floor, and the stairs between this room and the first classroom are closed off. The dormitory The dormitory is a rectangular building, in which there is one bedroom for each attendee, a storage room and two vending machines. The bedrooms The key to open each bedroom is the attendee's handbook. The bedrooms are spacious and each have a king-sized bed, a personal bathroom, a closed filled with spare clothes, a two-seater sofa and a small table. The storage room The storage room is fairly small, and too cold for someone to be able to willingly stay inside for too long. It contains ropes and a ladder. The vending machines Both vending machines contain the same products. They are regularly re-filled with random snacks and water bottles. They don't sell any soda. The glass dome The huge glass dome is completely inaccessible, as the door is locked and it's forbidden to destroy it. One can't see the inside either, as the glass walls are covered with gigantic black panels from the inside, making it impossible to see through. The hill The hill is not particularly high, it's easy to climb. It's completely covered in grass and on top of it there is a cherry tree blossoming. There is nothing special about it. Maps Rules – 1 – Students are required to cohabitate at Hope's Peak Academy for the remainder of their existence. – 2 – When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students. – 3 – If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime. – 4 – If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime. – 5 – If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from Hope's Peak Academy and re-enter the outside world. – 6 – If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain. – 7 – "Night time" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 7:00 a.m. However, there is no obligation to stop any activity during this period. – 8 – Damaging school property is strictly prohibited. – 9 – All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, are strictly prohibited. – 10 – Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. – 11 – A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body. – 12 – Students who violate these rules will be promptly exterminated. – 13 – The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time. Attendees Navigation Category:Locations Category:Schools